


The King's Mate

by savedbythenotepad



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Fluff, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Well...there will be!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savedbythenotepad/pseuds/savedbythenotepad
Summary: Steve doesn't believe in rushed marriages and knows that he can find his mate if he's given the time. The Council disagree, seeing as Steve is a king who needs a worthy partner by his side. Especially when he needs to be married by the age of twenty-five. Steve is twenty-three and running out of time.Tony has been forced into a betrothal with an alpha who only sees him as a object and a tool. He has fought and protested but no one listens due to his omega status. All Tony wants is to be free and live life the way he wants, free from the restraints of what an omega should be.Then it all changes when their worlds collide, for the better and for the worst.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know.
> 
> I already have another AU in the works and writing another one would be careless but y'know what? I couldn't resist and I was in the mood to write something in the a/b/o verse. The idea wasn't supposed to get so huge, it was intended to be a one-shot to post on my tumblr and yet here we are. 
> 
> I'm still going to be working on the other one, it's just a matter of finding the inspiration and motivation for it. So, there shall be an update...soon. 
> 
> Please do enjoy this because I'm really excited about it as I've never written a multi-chaptered a/b/o fic so this is new!
> 
> A big and wonderful thank you to the awesome [tarialdarion](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion) for reading this through and being such an fantastic beta. 
> 
> Cool beans, let's do this!

At the tender age of fifteen, Steve found himself ruling the kingdom after his father’s death. It was a lot to place on a young teen’s shoulders but nothing else could be done. He had no older siblings to take the position and had no remaining relatives. The stress would have been too much on his ill mother. 

He was the only choice. 

The day of his coronation remained vivid in his memories. The weight of the crown being placed onto his head, the crown of a king. The feeling of his heart pounding against his chest, loud and thumping. The sweat on his palms as he gripped the arms of the throne, being watched by all of his subjects. The droning voice of the Regent that spoke of victory and glory before the hall descended into screaming cheers and thundering claps. 

He remembered the feeling of dread that settled in the pit of his stomach. 

He remembered a chilling sensation that raced down his spine. 

Steve was scared, frightened that he wouldn’t be as good as his father. 

He worried about disappointing his people. 

But his worries weren’t needed as Steve turned out to be a kind and wonderful king. He was fair and tried his very hardest to make sure that his people were well. He fought incredibly well in battles, earning the title of The Captain through the kingdom. He was strategic, loyal and many were convinced that he had a golden heart beating in his chest. 

Steve was an excellent king. 

An excellent  _ alpha _ king. 

This caught the attention of many people of all genders. It wasn’t surprising to see a suitor arrive at the castle, trying to woo their way into Steve’s heart. They all left unsuccessful, deep frowns marring their features as they rode off in their carriages. 

It had been heard that Steve was adamant on finding someone on his own and falling in love with them. He didn’t want to marry someone due to their status and what they owned. Steve believed in the magic that was true love and wanted to experience it himself. He wanted to find his mate because he knew they were out there somewhere. 

The Council, however, found this very notion ridiculous. 

It was law that the king or queen were to marry before the age of twenty five. No one knew why this rule was in place but Steve’s father had to go through this and so did Steve’s grandfather. The whole idea, to Steve, was completely stupid and he was doing everything he could to avoid it. He had been called into the Council chamber a number of times due the amount of suitors he kept turning away. 

 

Steve was now twenty three so they were getting rather desperate. 

A particular session concluded with Steve angrily storming out of the halls, slamming the huge wooden doors behind him. Bucky was in the kitchen and watched, slightly amused, as Steve entered and sat himself at the table. 

There were a few moments of silence, Steve fuming as Bucky continued to watch him. With a cluck of his tongue, Bucky finished cutting up his apple before joining Steve at the table. 

“Eat,” Bucky said, shoving the plate of apple slices towards Steve. “That usually calms you down.”

“They just don’t get it!” Steve exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. “So I turned away another suitor, what makes it so different from all the other times?”

Bucky picked up an apple slice. “Oh I don’t know,” He took a huge bite out of it. “Maybe it’s because this is the hundredth time you’ve turned someone away.” 

Steve frowned. “It can’t be a hundred.”

“Stevie, I’ve been countin’ ever since you turned away your first ten.”

“I just can’t bring myself to like any of them,” Steve admitted, leaning back into the wooden chair. “I mean, I’ve been thinking about mom and dad and...how they made it work.”

“You thinkin’ that maybe you could learn to love one another like your parents did?” Bucky asked and Steve shrugged. 

“Maybe,” Steve took an apple slice before popping it in his mouth. “ I just think that...everyone has a mate out there and that I’d be giving up the chance to find them by settling.”

Bucky nodded, completely understanding. “But your parents ended up pretty happy.”

“Because they didn’t really have a choice,” Steve replied, giving a slightly bitter smile. “But I’m not them.”

“You’re not them, I know,” Bucky said, smiling before patting his shoulder. “Well, I’m behind you a hundred percent, all the way.”

Steve smiled gratefully. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it,” Bucky waved him off. “Oh, your mom’s awake and feeling a little better today.”

Steve immediately perked up. “Really?”

“Yep, she’s been askin’ for you though,” Bucky said, aiming a light kick at Steve’s shin. “So go and be a good son and see her.”

Steve was off in an instant. 

\---

Tony sighed but kept his arms straight just as the tailor had instructed him to do. There were so many other things he could be doing right now but no, he had to be here. 

He released another sigh before flinching as the tailor’s hands gripped him a little too tightly. He kept his mouth shut, even as those hands wandered too close to where they weren’t supposed to be. 

Stupid handsy tailors. 

Then one of those hands decided to help themselves to a handful of his ass and oh buddy, he wasn’t standing for that. Just as Tony pushed the man off and drew back his hand in form of a fist, there was a knock at the door and Pepper entered. 

It was Pepper’s turn to sigh at the scene before grabbing the tailor by the shirt and giving him a nasty slap. Tony didn’t hold back his wide grin as Pepper practically kicked the guy out of the room. She then slammed the door behind him before looking back at Tony, hands firmly placed on her hips. 

“That’s the third tailor in two weeks.” Pepper stated and Tony shrugged as he stepped off the small platform. 

“What can I say?” Tony said, shrugging on his coat. “Father dearest doesn’t exactly look into these things.” He threw an empty smile towards her. “Just as long as I look good!”

Pepper shook her head, her eyes softening. “I know I’ve said this a thousand times but your father’s a completely ass.”

Tony’s smile turned genuine as he pulled her into a tight hug. “I know and I love you so much for it,” He then placed a finger to his lips. “Just don’t let him or the guards hear you say that,” Tony tugged on one of her red strands. “I like your head intact.”

Pepper laughed before taking his hand in hers. “Trust me, so do I,” She then glanced around the room, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “So what’s with all the preparations?”

“There’s this big ball thing,” Tony said. “Tiberius wants me to go with him so he can show off ‘his beautiful omega’,” He shuddered at those three words. “His words, not mine, and Howard thinks it’ll good to try and mingle with other kingdoms,” 

“You’d think he’d go himself since he’s so worried about the image of himself and his kingdom,” Pepper replied, frowning. “Remember the last time when he sent you out to talk with that lord?”

“Hey, he had it coming,” Tony defended himself. “He thought he could just corner me and I’d immediately bare my ass to him, son of a bitch.”

“I know and you had every fucking right to punch that man in the face,” Pepper told him fiercely. “But…” She hesitated for a moment. “Howard wasn’t so kind.”

Tony didn’t say anything, raising a hand to gently run a fingertip against the scar on his collarbone. “Yeah,” He murmured, tightly closing his eyes to refrain himself from living the painful memory. “I remember.”

Warm arms wrapped around him and Tony leaned into the embrace, breathing in Pepper’s wonderful and light scent. It was so soothing and always made him feel safe and at home. Sometimes he wondered why Pepper wasn’t his mate; life would have been easier and so much simpler. Pepper would have been perfect but alas, he was an omega and she was a beta. 

And she wasn’t of royal status. 

“You’ll be free of all of this,” Pepper whispered, her breath tickled against his ear. “You’ll soar high, so high that no one will be able to touch you.”

Tony didn’t even get a chance to reply as Pepper pulled away from him and the door to the dressing room opened. 

“Ah, my darling Tony.” 

Pepper excused herself, smiling apologetically at Tony as she passed him on her way out. 

Tony took a deep breath and pasted on a smile, huge and empty, as he turned to look at his betrothed, Tiberius Stone. 

“Tiberius, my alpha, how wonderful it is to see you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is here! I'm having fun writing this fic and there're only two chapters at the moment and I'm feeling so invested. Like, I already have plans for chapter three! This chapter is unbeta-ed (I read through it once, I'm a Writer) so all mistakes, grammatical and such, are mine! I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Warnings: non-consensual behavior.

Steve gave three soft knocks to his mother’s chamber doors before waiting patiently. It took about a minute before he heard the light shuffling of feet. They didn’t move to the doors quite yet, and Steve smiled, knowing that his mother was tidying up the best she could. Even though the maids had done their duties, she would always found something to clean.  

Another minute or so went by before the doors opened and he was greeted by the lovely face of his mother. A smile graced her features, small but beautiful, as she reached over and pulled him into a tight hug. Steve held her close, trying his hardest not to crush her with how tight he was holding on. It had been weeks since he had last seen her awake and looking so well, it almost seemed like a dream. 

Sarah pulled back, just enough so she could cup her son’s cheeks. Her thumbs smoothed over the apples of them and Steve leaned into her touch. It was so warm and so familiar, he had to take a deep breath to gather himself. 

“Have you gotten handsomer?” Sarah asked, narrowing her eyes as she looked him over. “I swear you have.”

Steve laughed, shaking his head. “I assure you, I’m the same amount of handsome I was before you fell asleep.”

Sarah hummed before her smile widened, patting his cheeks. “Can’t a mother compliment her son?”

“She can as long as she’s truthful.” Steve grinned. 

“I’m always truthful,” Sarah replied, letting go of him before gesturing him to follow her. “Then again, the meaning of truthfulness can always change.”

Steve entered into her chambers, closing the doors behind him. “I’m pretty sure it’s the same.”

“Ah, good,” She sat down on the couches in her living area before crossing her legs elegantly. Even while ill, Sarah still acted like the queen she was. “So tell me, how’s everything going?”

“Should you even be out of bed?” Steve asked, concerned. “You just woke up a few hours ago.”

“Stop dodging the question, Steven,” Sarah replied, seeing right through him. “I want to know how the kingdom is and if the people are faring well.” 

There was also the obvious but silent question of, “and if you’ve also pissed up the Council again,” to which the answer to that was always yes. 

“The kingdom has been fine,” Steve assured her. “The people are happy,” He took a seat in an arm chair close to the doors. “We’ve recently harvested so there’s plenty of food for selling and for the people to eat, businesses have been booming as a lot more kingdoms have been wanting to trade with us.”

Sarah nodded, pleased with the response. “Any news regarding The Red Skull?”

Steve shook his head. “None, not since the time he sent Hydra to try and attack one of the major towns in the south.” 

Sarah frowned, her eyebrows furrowed. “He’s being careful and tactile,” She said. “He probably has some spies living among us, trying to find out what he can.“ 

“We won’t let him,” Steve was quick to promise her. “Remember, we have some of the best people on our side and we won’t stop until The Red Skull has been taken down.” Steve’s gaze then went to the portrait of his mother and his father, hanging over the fireplace. 

“I won’t stop.” Steve murmured, looking at his father’s painted face.  

Sarah watched him for a moment, her eyes softened with sorrow. Her heart pained in her chest as she remembered being told about her husband’s death. It pained as she remembered watching her son become king at such a young age, having to carry the kingdom on his shoulders. Her hands gripped at her robe, so tight that the silk could easily rip if she tried. 

She was angry, sad and still in mourning after all these years. 

This wasn’t the life she wanted for her son but situations couldn’t be helped. 

“I know you won’t,” She said, her smile light. “I believe in you and our whole country does too.”

Steve looked almost terrified at her words before he quickly hid it underneath a strained smile. After all these years of ruling, he was still afraid of disappointing his people and his mother. But she knew he drew strength for her support and she would continue to give it until her last breath. 

She loved him so much, after all.

With every fibre and inch of her heart and soul. 

“So,” Sarah said, aiming to change the subject. “How many suitors have came to our doors this time?”

Steve immediately groaned, sliding down his seat dramatically as Sarah laughed. 

\---

Tony resisted the urge to groan as Tiberius went on and on about something that Tony had no care for. It was late in the afternoon and there were more interesting activities that he could be doing. He thought longingly for his workshop and the company of Pepper. The last time they talked, she was on her way to greet Rhodey who had just returned from a two week trip. 

Excited couldn’t even describe how he felt, he was completely over the moon. His best friend had returned home, safe and sound, and that was all that Tony wanted. He had planned on following Pepper but got swept away by a guard, saying his presence had been requested by Tiberius. 

There was nothing that Tiberius needed, he simply wanted the attention and company of Tony. He enjoyed making him sit on the bed, making Tony listen to this and that. It was incredibly boring but he knew not to make any snide remarks or rude comments. 

An angry Tiberius was a forceful and violent one. 

Tony shifted his mind away from that and mentally brought up a set of blueprints. He had been working on something lately and it had been coming along well. All he needed was some more spare parts and he knew that Jarvis could easily find him some-

“Tony!”

A hand roughly gripped his chin and brought him out of his thoughts. His head was tilted up and he found himself looking into cold blue eyes. Tony felt a tinge of fear and he cursed inwardly when Tiberius smiled, knowing that he caught it in his scent. 

“Tony,” Tiberius said, his voice smooth and sweet like the best honey. “You haven’t been listening to me.”

“I-.” Tony halted with his initial response, knowing of what the outcome of that could be. “I’m sorry, my alpha, I didn’t mean for my mind to wonder.” 

That seemed to be the right answer as Tiberius’ smile warmed and he leaned down, pecking Tony’s forehead. “It’s okay, my dearest,” He replied. “I know you’re probably thinking of those little toys you create.”

“ _ They’re not toys _ ,” Tony thought fiercely, but chose to nod instead. 

“Well, get your head out of the clouds,” Tiberius released his chin before patting his cheek. “I had been talking about the ball we’re attending in a week’s time,” He turned to pick up his glass of wine. “You do remember the ball and its importance, yes?”

“I’m not an idiot,” Tony almost spat out. “Of course, I remember.”

“Then you’ll know that you’re not going to fuck it up,” Tiberius told him. “Your father and I are counting on you to act like a good little omega and speak when spoken to.”

“What else would I do?” Tony asked, smiling bitterly. “Try and act like someone who has their own thoughts?” He then laughed, cackled almost. “No, I would never do that because thoughts, I don’t possess.”

Tiberius’ temper was rising, he could sense it but the alpha hid it perfectly by taking a sip of his wine. 

“You should mind how you talk to me.” Tiberius said calmly but there was a warning there. 

“And you should know that I would never fucking listen to you if I had the choice.” Tony hissed, raising to the challenge and that was when Tiberius’ eyes flashed. It didn’t take ten seconds for Tiberius to pin Tony to the bed, his teeth bared and hovering over Tony’s bonding gland. 

Tony struggled against him, despite knowing it wasn’t going to work. He had been threatened this way too many times, it was like a routine. Tiberius was strong, he was tall and used it well to his advantage. This isn’t the first time he had overpowered Tony and not only in situations that involved Tony’s sharp mouth. 

Tiberius growled loudly, angry and displeased, his hands holding Tony’s wrists so tight that there were going to be bruises. Tony let out a quieter but furious growl of his own, still squirming because he wasn’t going to give up easily. 

But then Tiberius lowered his mouth until his teeth gently bit down into his bonding gland and Tony stopped instantly. Tiberius then began to add more pressure and Tony’s eyes widened as he, unwillingly, began to whimper in pleading. His whimpers and whines translating to apologies and begging. His scent became overwhelmed with distress and he resisted the strong urge to scream. It would only make matters worse.

“I’m sorry,” Tony murmured, his voice thick with emotion. “I’m so sorry, alpha, I’ll never do that again.” It pained him to say those words but he had no other choice. He couldn’t allow himself to be bonded to this man for the rest of his life. 

“Tiberius,” He pleaded, closing his eyes tightly. “My alpha, please.”

It worked. Tiberius slowly unlatched his teeth before moving away from the bonding gland. He didn’t say anything as he captured Tony’s lips in a rough kiss. It was possessive, made bloody by the harsh nip that left a cut on Tony’s bottom lip. He kept his eyes closed, allowing himself to be kissed until Tiberius was calm and satisfied. 

After another moment, Tiberius pulled back and stared down at Tony, his eyes void of any emotion. He then smiled, light and happy, as he pecked the tip of Tony’s nose and gently caressed his cheek. The action seemed so fond and full of care, love and affection. 

But Tony knew better than that. 

“Don’t,” Tiberius started, tracing the tip of his finger gently over Tony’s upper lip. “Ever do that again, okay?” 

Tony nodded. 

Tiberius shook his head. “Use your words, Tony.”

“Yes, my alpha.”

“Good, good." 

With that, Tiberius got off of him and immediately reached for his glass of wine. “Get yourself cleaned up,” He said. “You look awful." He headed out of the room, probably off to find Howard to something or the other. 

Tony released a breath he didn’t even know he was holding and sat up quickly. He didn’t move for sometime, now only registering how badly he was shaking. There was never getting used to that, no matter how many times it happened. Whenever he thought he could be prepared for it, it only proved to be useless because all of his walls shattered down. 

His hands curled into tight fists and something akin to a sob threatened to spill out of his throat. He didn’t want this anymore, he didn’t want this life. 

There was a soft knock at the door and he heard the beautiful voice of Rhodey. 

“Tones?” He called out and Tony took a deep breath before bursting into tears. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was beta-ed by the amazing [tarialdarion](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion) so a big thank you to her! All grammatical errors and such are all mine.
> 
> Enjoy!

The Ball was a huge event that was organized annually by the royal committee. It was an extravagant affair and was not something that was taken lightly. People of high status would arrive in clothes made from the finest, most expensive materials and bring beautiful treasures from foreign lands to gift to the royal family. The whole idea of the Ball was to show off one’s riches and attract desired attention. 

Steve wasn’t exactly a fan of the Ball and usually tried his hardest to get out of it. While everyone found it fun, he found tiring and unnecessary. The whole evening consisted of smiling politely to people he didn’t even know and dancing with potential spouses that wandered his way. Even if no one admitted it, he knew that the Ball was simply another way to force him to find someone. Steve would rather shovel horse shit all day than spend hours trying not to pluck his own eyes out while garish dress after dress passed by him. 

He wondered if it was possible to flee into the forests before anyone noticed. 

“You’re not going to flee into the forests,” Carol seemed to have read his thoughts, smiling as Steve stuttered. “Besides, you hate causing unnecessary uproar.” 

“I know but it’s so tempting,” Steve said before letting out a loud groan. “I’m going to have to wear my crown and it’s so damn heavy on my head.”

Carol chuckled. “I swear you’re the only royal I’ve ever met who complains about wearing a crown.”

“You should hear my mother,” Steve smiled and sighed. “I’m really doing this for her since this is her first Ball in two years.”

“It would make her happy,” Carol agreed. “She’d be able to see some of her old friends and get dressed up,” She had been checking the swords hung up on the far side of the room. Picking up a random one, she examined it before scrunching up her nose.“That would be good for her.”

They had come out for their training sessions, something that happened daily. Time was taken to choose their weapons before they proceeded to the training area and fought. Today, it was especially needed since Steve was more stressed out than usual. Carol had taken one good look at him before taking him by the arm and dragging him off to the armory.

“Yeah, it would be,” Steve nodded, standing in the middle of the room as he looked around. He spotted his favorite shield and went over to pick it up. “You’re coming too, right?”

Carol gave him a look. “I’m the head of the royal guard, aren’t I?”

Steve rolled his eyes, the gesture playful. “Oh how terrible for me to forget such an important piece of information.”

That earned him an amused snort from Carol who had chosen a battle axe as her weapon of choice. “You really shouldn’t rile me up before we train.”

Steve raised an eyebrow before lifting up his shield in challenge. “I can take you.”

Carol’s lips curved into a half smile. “We’ll see about that.”

\---

Tony looked at the carriage that would be his home for the next week. He wanted nothing more than to bash his head into the nearest wall because he hated going on journeys, especially when he had to travel with his father and Tiberius. Luckily, Pepper was coming with him so he didn’t have to suffer all by himself. 

He watched the carriages being loaded from his bedroom window and knew it was only about an hour or so before it was time to leave. He watched for another minute before walking away from the window and checking around his room. There were certain things that he wanted to carry that would keep him busy on the road. They would all fit perfectly into the medium sized shoulder bag that his mother had made for him. 

Once those were arranged into the bag, he went to the left side of his bed and reached behind the small space of the headboard. Slowly, he pulled out a small dagger which was sheathed with dark brown leather. Tony eyed the door as he went back to his bag and tucked the dagger deep into the bag where no one could see it. 

As an omega, he wasn’t allowed to have weapons of his own even if they were for protection. It was one of the stupid restraints that came with being an omega. Omegas weren’t allowed to learn how to fight or participate in any form of violent activity. Their role was to look beautiful and obey orders from their alphas and those higher than them. 

But he didn’t want to take any chances and Rhodey had given it to him because he knew how tough the world could be. 

_ “Aim for the stomach,”  _ Rhodey had said during his brief, illicit training. _. “Only aim for the heart if you have no other choice.”  _

Tony remembered it well and hoped he’d never have to be in a situation where he’d have to use it. 

After making sure he had everything set, he exited his chambers and began making his way to the front entrance. He smiled and waved towards the staff he passed, thanking them as they wished him a safe journey. Pepper was waiting for him in the waiting area near the front doors and the two of them embraced upon seeing each other. 

“Are you ready to go?” Pepper asked, hitching her travel bag over her left shoulder. “We can’t turn around because you forget your tool kit.”

Tony snorted. “As if I’d ever forget my tool kit,” He replied before patting his messenger bag. “I’ve got all the essentials right here.”

“Good,” Pepper nodded, glancing to her right and gently tugging at his coat sleeve. “Your father is coming, I’ll meet you outside.” 

Tony gave a stiff nod and watched as Pepper bowed briefly in front of Howard. 

“Good morning, Sir,” Pepper greeted, before heading towards the steps that led down to the carriages. Tony didn’t say anything as his father approached him but kept his head tilted downwards, a clear sign of respect. 

“Anthony,” Howard said, staring down at him with dark eyes. “I trust you’re well prepared for this visit.”

“Yes, Father.” Tony responded, quick and simple. 

“And Tiberius has talked about it with you, yes?” Howard asked.

Tony was quick to repress the memory of that incident. “Yes he has, Father.”

“Good,” Howard was pleased, his scent a little lighter than its usual stuffiness. “I’ll be riding with Tiberius so we can plan about what we need to do.” A servant came forth and handed him dark leather gloves on a silver plate. “You will be riding with Pepper since you two get along so well.” Howard’s lips curved into a small frown as he took the gloves and slipped them on with practiced grace. 

Howard had never been completely fond of Pepper and interacted with her as little as possible. He had only kept her because she was the one who kept Tony out of trouble. 

Tony hid his smile as he nodded. “Yes, Father. Thank you, Father.”

Howard only nodded before saying loudly to one of the footmen, “Is everything ready?”

“Yes, sir!”

“Then let’s begin.” Howard said, leaving Tony as he proceeded to walk down the steps. Tony watched until his father had disappeared into the carriage before smiling. He was more than happy with the travel arrangements. 

Tony was about to make his way out when an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him close. He could immediately tell it was Tiberius due to the scent mixed with incredibly strong cologne. With a soft sigh, he turned himself in Tiberius’ arms and looked up into the eyes of his fiance. 

Tiberius smiled down at him and it was oddly warming. He had Tony in an embrace that almost felt secure, like he was the most precious thing in the world. It was moments like these where Tony almost thought that Tiberius could be a good mate. That maybe he wasn’t as cruel and as manipulative as he seemed to be. 

They were only moments and fleeting thoughts. 

Fantasies that would never be real. 

A soft kiss was placed on Tony’s cheek and Tony responded by pressing one into the bolt of Tiberius’ chin. 

“I’ll see you once we do our first stop.” Tiberius murmured, placing another kiss, so delicate, on Tony’s forehead before leaving him. 

Tony suddenly felt cold. 

\----

“The Starks are coming,” Sarah said one evening, her and Steve resting by the fireplace in one of the libraries. She had a book in hand while Steve was busy sketching her in his sketchbook. “I haven’t seen them since Maria had passed.”

“The Starks.” Steve mumbled, the name sounding familiar on his tongue. “Ah, the rich family who has a son?”

Sarah nodded. “You and him met while you were still tiny things.” She said, smiling softly. “He was a beautiful one, had his father’s hair but his mother’s eyes.” She then laughed at a sudden memory. “You used to never let him go.”

Steve stopped sketching, his brow furrowed. “I didn’t?”

Sarah shook her head, marking her place in the book before closing it. "He was barely a year old but you’d never leave his side.” She settled the book on her lap. “So protective of him too, you once bit his father’s hand when he tried to pick him up.”

A soft chuckle left Steve’s lips but it was brief. 

Then, he remembered something.

A memory a cute face with brown eyes and then a mop of unruly curls. There was the sound of high pitched laughter and it was the face, eyes squinting as a small mouth opened to let the joyous sound out. 

It was all so fast that Steve couldn’t fill in the pieces. 

It was such a long time ago. 

“Anthony, they had called him.” Sarah told him, staring at the flickering flames of the fire. “It would be nice to see how he’s grown.”

Steve didn’t reply but the name echoed in his mind.

_ Anthony. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for you guys to read this chapter because it's happening! 
> 
> I also wanted to say a huge thank you to you all from leaving kudos and commenting on this fic. It means so much to see your kind words and it makes me smile! It also gives me the boost to continue on and write. In all seriousness, I never expected such an awesome response so thank you! So whenever you read a fic you love and enjoy, do leave comments and kudos because trust me, it means a whole damn lot to us writers.
> 
> Once again, a massive thank you to [tarialdarion](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion) for beta-ing this mess of a chapter because it was a mess. I will keep screaming about how wonderful and amazing she is because it's the honest truth. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

On the day of the Ball, everyone celebrated.

The whole town was in full swing as the evening of the Ball arrived. There were parties everywhere; the sounds of live bands playing as people danced joyfully. The music was so loud and lively, Tony could hear it through his bedroom window.

His foot tapped to the catchy rhythm as he watched the happy figures that danced past the gate of his lodgings. He couldn’t help but feel envious of their enjoyment. Tony couldn’t even remember the last time he truly let himself go and just enjoyed himself. He yearned for that feeling of freedom and excitement.

“Tony, we need to get you ready,” Pepper said, walking into the room. She had his clothes neatly folded over her arm, closing the door behind her. Tony didn’t move from his seat by the window immediately, taking a few more moments to watch the people. He only got up when Pepper called his name again and made his way towards the bed.

“I really don’t want to go,” Tony groaned, sitting on the edge of the mattress as he eyed the outfit that he would be wearing tonight. It had been picked by Tiberius as alphas had the right to dress their omegas as they saw fit. Tiberius wanted to show him off so he needed Tony to look at his absolute best. “It’s just going to be an evening of me acting like a submissive dolt.”

“It doesn’t have to be,” Pepper replied, picking up the pair of black pants. “Make conversations and interact,” She gestured him to get off the bed and come toward her. “Then again, Tiberius is a jealous bastard.”

Tony stood in front of Pepper before taking off his clothes. “That he is,” Tony agreed. Pepper didn’t blink an eye at Tony’s nudity but she did sigh.

“Must you always undress in front of me?” She asked, her voice playful. “I am a lady, you know.”

Her words were met with a grin as Tony reached for his pants. “You love it,” He teased before stepping into his pants and pulling them on. The expensive leather pants hugged Tony’s body in all the right places, accentuating the curve of his ass.

“Of course,” Pepper replied, smiling indulgently as she handed him a plain white shirt with long sleeves. “So, what are you going to do then?”

“What I always do,” Tony said, putting the shirt on before adjusting the sleeves. “Keep my head down and say nothing.”

Pepper snorted. “We’ll see how long that lasts.”

Tony knew she had absolute faith in him but they were both aware that there were going to be some comments tonight which will really get him boiling. Tony’s mouth was sharp and he didn’t hold back when it was necessary.

Tony rolled his eyes, tucking the shirt into his pants. “Nice to know you believe in me.”

Pepper simply winked before carefully lifting up the last piece, wrapped well in cloth. She unraveled it and her eyes widened at what she saw.

The piece was a beautiful cape that could be buttoned up at the front. It was a deep  red, one of Tony’s favorite colors, and it had delicate embroidery all over it with tiny fragments of rubies and amber. The cape’s golden thread glittered in the candlelight and Tony’s breath hitched as he slowly reached out to caress the fabric gently.

“Tiberius does not go halfway,” Pepper said, sounding in awe. “It’s gorgeous,” She then looked at him. “ _You’re_ going to look gorgeous.”

“As if I don’t already,” Tony joked weakly but slipped his arms through the wide holes of the cape. Pepper helped him button it up before gently smoothing down the fabric. She tousled with his curls a bit before reaching back and lifting up the hood, settling it perfectly on his head.

Once she was done, she took a small step back before bringing her hands to her mouth. Tony shifted his weight from foot to foot, fidgeting as he waited for Pepper’s verdict.

“Well?” He pushed, his self-confidence lowering by the second. “How do I look?”

Pepper shook her head, her eyes looking a bit wet. She pulled her hands away from her mouth to reveal a huge smile.

“You look _spectacular._ ” She breathed. “Like a prince.”

Tony’s lips curved into a pleased smile, a light flush settling over his cheeks.

\---

The grand hall slowly started to fill with people, the announcement of their names and titles ringing through the room as they arrived. Servants walked around, offering wine and champagne on silver platters.

The hum of chatter filled the room mixing with the small orchestra’s classical music. The hall had been lavished with elegant decorations. The whole event smelled of wealth and luxury, the finest that money could buy. It was Steve’s nightmare and he wanted nothing more than to escape.

But he stayed and smiled gracefully as he shook and kissed hands and made light conversation. He indulged those who wanted to get to know him better, being polite and charming. Steve’s only way of coping was drinking and he had gone through three glasses of wine in a hour.

It was a good thing he could handle his alcohol.

His mother looked stunning though as she moved through the people. She greeted friends, both old and new, her laughter genuine and her smiles warm. She was every single bit of a queen, her crown resting perfectly on her head and her hands were placed neatly in front of her.

Steve didn’t know how she did it, how she held so much patience for every person who came up to her. No matter how long a person talked to her, she nodded and listened patiently, speaking to them as if they were long lost friends.

Sarah was the People’s Queen and nothing had ever been so true.

Taking a deep breath, Steve adjusted his jacket. If his sick mother could bear this then he sure as well could.

“King Steven,” A woman came up to him and curtsied. The tiara nestled in her auburn curls revealed her royal status. Steve gave a curious sniff and caught the scent of citrus mixed with a hint of something flowery. She smelled quite nice and she was a sight to behold, peering up at him through thick eyelashes.

“Good evening,” Steve greeted, giving a slight bow and decided to at least try to find himself someone to talk to.

\---

“You look extravagant,” Tiberius said, his eyes going over Tony’s form hungrily. “I knew there was a reason I chose you as a mate.”

“Thank you, my alpha,” Tony replied, feigning a grateful smile. This was the fourth time that Tiberius had complimented him. It would have been nice if Tiberius wasn’t looking at him like a piece of well-cooked meat.

They were already at the castle and had gone through the castle gates. Their carriage had been stopped by a tall woman with short blonde hair. She was dressed in armor and her expression was blank but her eyes were calculating as she looked at them.

“Clear.” One of the other guards said and she nodded before wishing them a good evening, letting them through.

“A woman as a guard,” Howard scoffed before shaking his head. “I never fully understood this kingdom and how it’s doing so well.”

 _There are a lot of things you don’t understand, you old fool._ Tony thought tauntingly.

“It’s the royal family,” Tiberius replied, looking out the window. Their carriage was ascending a slight hill as it took them to the front steps. “Kind and generous. Loyal,” His lips curved into a frown. “The king’s a bit of a pushover.”

Howard gave a chuckle and Tony turned his head to hide an eye roll.

“Cares too much about his people if you ask me,” Tiberius continued. “If I had the chance of being born royal, I’d be busy taking over other countries.”

“Thinking like a true alpha,” Howard said, nodding in approval. “Domination is important.”

“Always.” Tiberius agreed and sneaked a quick look at an unknowing Tony.

The carriage pulled up to the entrance and the door was opened for them by a bored looking man. He bowed when Howard stepped out, followed by Tiberius and then Tony.

They went up the steps before arriving at the large and open wooden doors. Howard walked through first and waited until his full name had been announced. He then proceeded to walk into the hall, placing on his smile for public appearances.

Tiberius offered Tony his arm and Tony didn’t hesitate to take it, knowing the full routine. He stood close to Tiberius, his smile feigning sweetness as they walked through the doors.

\---

Steve found himself enjoying the company of Princess Julianna as the two of them talked. She had a wonderful sense of humor and he could see the caring nature she had. She spoke about her country with fondness, a soft smile on her face as she thought of her people. Not to mention she was gorgeous and an omega.

Any alpha would be crazy not to desire her because she was everything that they could want. Steve could see himself settling down with her and starting a family. She would be an amazing queen and an amazing wife and mother.

Maybe, just maybe, Steve could settle with someone like her.

“Not to mention, I can play the flute quite well,” She told him, chuckling when Steve looked at her with wide eyes. “Yes, my family is very musical.”

“Oh god,” Steve sighed before shaking his head. “I knew it, I knew you were too good for me.”

Julianna reached out and playfully slapped his shoulder. “Don’t say that, you’re the one who’s too good for me.”

Steve grinned before pretending to think, cupping his chin. “But how will I ever top flute playing?”

Julianna hummed, pretending to think herself. “Well, are you a player of instruments?”

Steve quickly glanced around him before leaning in close. He noticed the faint red that stained her cheeks as he did so.

“Would you believe me if I said I played the lute?” Steve whispered loudly and Julianna blinked at him for a moment. Then the both of them fell into pits of laughter.

From the corner of his eye, he could see his mother watching him and he turned to give her a wave. Sarah waved back, smiling as she gave one of _those_ looks towards Juliana. Steve rolled his eyes but was feeling all light and merry inside.

“You should probably to be speaking to more people than just me,” Julianna said, curtsying towards Sarah with a graceful smile. “I’m smelling jealousy in the air.”

Steve furrowed his eyebrows before taking a sniff at the air and oh-

She was right.

Taking a look around him, he noted several other guests hovering near the chatting couple. They were preoccupied but sneaked a look in their direction once in awhile.

Steve was having such a good time with Julianna that he didn’t notice.

“You’re right,” Steve agreed though the thought of going out there wasn’t pleasing. “I should be interacting with the others”

Julianna nodded in agreement. “You don’t want to...”

She continued to talk but Steve’s eyes had fallen back on to his mother again. She seemed happier, her eyes widening at a welcomed surprise. A man walked up to her, average height with dark hair and dark eyes. His smile looked sincere as he brought his mother into a familiar hug.

The man then gestured towards the entrance and Steve’s eyes followed and…

Wow.

Standing at the entrance were two people, a tall man and a shorter man. The tall one had blond hair and broad shoulders, dressed in some of the finest clothes. Steve knew immediately that he was an alpha without even catching his scent.

All these observations about the taller man were cataloged unconsciously as it was the shorter one who caught his attention.

He was absolutely _beautiful_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screams to self*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I leave notes on most of my chapters. I've honestly never been so excited about updating a fic before but I'm guessing this fic makes me really happy. I just finished it off so it's longer than the others and I did look through it like...once. So I apologize for any mistakes you may come across. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Tony did all the things that were expected of him.

He smiled when told to and spoke when spoken to. His arm was wrapped around Tiberius’ the entire time and Tiberius kept him close, never letting him out of his sight.

Then came the ‘compliments’.

“Your omega is absolutely gorgeous!” A noblewoman, an alpha, had exclaimed when she caught sight of Tony. “Where on earth did you found such a catch?”

“He’s breathtaking,” An alpha lord had said, eyeing Tony appreciatively. “You must tell me where you got him so I can go and pick one up myself.”

“I bet he’d be a lovely fuck,” A prince, another alpha, sneered and Tony’s jaw tensed as his blood boiled.

Those comments didn’t bother Tiberius, however, as he was glowing with pride. Everyone was looking at his omega and praising him about how beautiful he was. He smelled pleased, happy to be the alpha of that beautiful omega.

“You’re doing so well, darling.” Tiberius murmured against Tony’s ear. His warm breath tickled the sensitive skin of his ear and it was highly unpleasant. Tony stopped himself from flinching away.

“If you keep this up,” Tiberius lifted up a hand and gently pulled the hood off Tony’s head. “There could be a lot of good things waiting for you.”

Tony closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to know what Tiberius meant by ‘good things’.  

“Of course, my alpha,” Tony replied, his voice soft. “But you know we can’t do...that.”

Tiberius chuckled, a deep and dark rumble coming from his chest. “Who would have to know?” He responded, sounding so carefree. Tony froze, his eyes flying open as he turned his head to look up at Tiberius.

“Shh,” Tiberius pressed a finger against his lips before running a hand through Tony’s curls. “Now, give me a kiss.”

Tony complied but his eyes stayed wide open the entire time.

“Tiberius!” That was Howard’s voice.

“Your father calls,” Tiberius said after he had released Tony’s lips. “Let’s go and see what he wants.” He offered his arm to Tony once more.

Tony simply nodded and took Tiberius’ arm before he was lead in the direction of his father.

_Who would have to know?_

Those words shook Tony to his very core and settled right there, freezing him to the bone.

\---

Steve had said his goodbye to Julianna, promising to catch up with her later. She nodded, shooing him away with a playful smile before vanishing into the crowd. He was quick to look back at the entrance to see if the shorter male was still there.

But he was gone.

Something heavy settled in the pit of his stomach and only took a brief second before Steve realized he was upset. Why would he be upset if he didn’t even know the man? Sure, he had seen beautiful people in the past but it felt like there was more to this.

He needed to find that man.

Steve was a determined man, it was a highly known fact. If he wanted to find something or something, he would. But it proved to be difficult because of two things. One, he was the king and two, he was an alpha announced available by his Council. So as he waded his way through the crowd, he was constantly stopped by those eager to speak to him.

“King Steven!”

“Your Majesty-”

“May I just say-”

He apologized as gracefully as he could, hating to be rude and not attend to people who asked for his full attention. But there was a mission at hand and Steve wasn’t about to stop for anyone, no matter how important. He didn’t realize how huge this party was until he was in the middle of it, people filling his gaze in every direction he looked. But the man didn’t appear, not even a glimpse of him and Steve was starting to think he had imagined the whole thing. It felt so real though, the sudden pull on his heart when he had seen him. He had never felt something like that before, the pull almost gravitational with a dull ache.

It was like the ache would only disappear once he was near that man.

“Steve, darling!” Snapping out of his thoughts, Steve turned and saw his mother waving him over. The man with the dark eyes was still standing next to her, his gaze sharp as he looked at Steve.

With one last glance around the room, Steve accepted defeat for now and made his way towards his mother.

“Steve, I’d like you to meet someone,” Sarah said, wrapping her arm around Steve’s once he was near enough. “This is Howard Stark, one of the most successful businessmen out there.”

The introduction to his name seemed to sit well with Howard, his lips curving into a pleased smile.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Steve said, giving that smile he only reserved for public appearances. “I’ve heard a small bit about you from my mother.”

Howard raised an eyebrow, his own smile charming. “Oh did she?” He asked, offering his hand for a handshake. “I hope it was all good things.”

“She didn’t give me enough to decide,” Steve replied, accepting Howard’s hand and giving it a firm shake. “But I’m curious about what you do.”

“I’m an inventor,” Howard said. “It’s always been a passion of mine and it felt right to turn it into a career,” He tilted his chin up a bit, a hidden sign of pride. “I’ve done a lot of change how people go about their daily lives as well as developed incredible weaponry for battles. I’m sure you’ve used a few of my works.”

“Oh, I don’t believe I have,” Steve corrected him, shaking his head. “In fact, I hadn’t even heard of you until a week ago and that was the little bit from my mother.”

“Steven.” Sarah warned, her fingers digging into his arm slightly. Howard looked shocked for a mere moment before his demeanor changed, prideful to downright insulted.

It was extremely nice to witness.

“I’m simply saying the truth,” He told her innocently but he kept his gaze on Howard. Being around him set Steve on edge, made him feel uneasy. He wasn’t sure why but there was a strong feeling in his gut and it told him to be very cautious of this man. His gut feeling had never failed him before so he wasn’t about to turn on it now.

“But still, I didn’t raise you to be rude,” Sarah tutted, shaking her head disapprovingly. “I’m sorry about him,” She turned to Howard, sounding apologetic. “He can be so stubborn sometimes.”

“I can see that,” Howard said, now staring at Steve with a look given to enemies. “Just like when he was a pup.”

Steve’s brow furrowed, confused, before realizing that Howard was the man who used to visit them in his early childhood. Steve’s only regret was that he didn’t bite the man harder with those baby teeth of his. But that meant that his son was possibly at this event now and Steve couldn’t help but wonder about this boy he was so protective of as a pup. There were more reasons as to why such a thing would happen. It couldn’t always be the case of a potential mate that he let get away.

But still, Steve was curious and it would be interesting to meet him.

“Did your son come with you tonight?” Sarah asked and Howard nodded.

 Well, that was a lovely surprise.

“Yes, he’s here with his alpha,” Howard said.

Oh.

Steve ignored the heavy feeling settling in his chest which could be identified as disappointment. He didn’t know what he expecting. That the two of them would meet and then they’d suddenly realize that they’re perfect for each other? Such things only happened in the tales that his mother used to tell him at night. It was rather foolish of him to think...to hope...

Besides, judging by how Howard was, Steve felt like he may have dodged a bullet. People did change as they grew older so maybe the son was a prick like his father. It was a shame though because Steve as a child must have seen something in the young Stark.

“Oh, may I see him?” Sarah cupped her hands together, smiling hopefully. “It’s been so long and I bet he has grown up well.”

“Well, he’s grown up,” Howard said underneath his breath before looking around the room. ”Ah, there they are,” He then lifted up a hand and waved it. “Tiberius!”

That was probably the name of his son’s alpha and Steve repressed a loud groan as he turned to look at his mother. Sarah shook her head and mouthed the words, “Be nice.”, to him and Steve rolled his eyes before they both turned to greet their guests.

Steve froze when his eyes landed on the two men in front of him and realized that these were the men he had seen enter. There was the tall man with the blond hair who had his arm crooked to accommodate the shorter male’s one.

The man had been been looking for and Steve felt that strange pull on his chest again. But this time, the dull ache that accompanied it wasn’t there anymore.

“This is Tiberius, my business partner and son’s alpha,” Howard introduced and Tiberius bowed before them, smiling charmingly.

“Your Majesties.” Tiberius greeted and Sarah smiled politely as Steve gave a small nod of his head.

“And this is my son, Anthony.” Howard gestured to Anthony who bowed, the sweet smile curving his lips.

Anthony raised his head and looked at them with doe eyes, the color of them a dark and warm brown brown. He was even more beautiful up close, his features delicate and soft. He looked like he would break if someone held him tightly. Anthony looked so small, almost as small as his mother, that the rest of them towered over him.

Steve wanted to protect him with all that he had.

“It’s so wonderful to meet you,” Anthony said, his voice so smooth like silk. “I didn’t know I’d be gifted with the pleasure to meet the royal family.”

“Trust me, the pleasure is all ours.” Steve replied, and Anthony looked at him before his whole body tensed. His eyes widened for only a second before his brow furrowed. He seemed confused, as if he just felt something he couldn’t describe. A smile threatened to curve Steve’s lips but he held it back.  

Sarah had brought her hands up to her mouth, shocked with the sight in front of her. “Anthony, my lovely, is that you?” She breathed. “You’re so beautiful.”

Anthony stared at her, looking slightly puzzled before smiling apologetically. “I’m so sorry, Your Majesty, but have we met before?”

Sarah smiled with a nod of her head. “Your father and your mother used to come here all the time when you were a little pup,” She then pointed to Steve. “You and him were the best of friends.”

Anthony seemed surprised as he chanced a glance at Steve. “We were?”

“You were,” Sarah said happily. “Ah, he’d never leave your side and he was so protective of you-”

“Mother,” Steve said, in a tone that pleaded with her not to embarrass him. “Please.”

At this point, Tiberius had moved his arm to coil around his waist. The grip was tight and Tiberius’ fingers dug into Anthony’s hip. Anthony gave a small wince but kept himself composed as he leaned into Tiberius. Steve frowned, disliking the scene that he had witnessed and took a look at Howard, noticing that he seemed unfazed by the small display.

But there was one thing for sure.

Tiberius was jealous, Steve could smell it in the air.

Tiberius had viewed him as a threat.

Good.

The sound of violins filled the air as the orchestra started up again. The song they had chosen was one that couples could slow dance to. The rhythm soft and gentle, perfect for the warmth of the evening.

All talking had ceased and a wide circle had formed in the middle of the guests, them having made space for a dance floor. It wasn’t long before people started asking for dances. Pairs began filling the space as they began to dance to the music.

Sarah had always enjoyed watching them dance, her eyes completely focused on them as they twirled. When Steve asked her why she found it so enthralling, she had told him it reminded her of when she and her father used to dance. It reminded her of being young and back when things weren’t as bad as they were today.

Steve moved until he was standing in front of Sarah before giving a low bow. He then held out his hand and asked, “Would you like to dance?”

Sarah smiled, her expression fond as she nodded. “I’d love to,” She placed her hand in Steve’s and allowed him to take her out onto the floor. The crowd parted as the royal family made their way through and everyone went quiet as mother and son danced.

\----

Tony watched as Steve led his mother across the floor, her face shining with joy as Steve smiled down at her. It was an endearing sight and Tony’s heart panged as he remembered his own mother. He wondered if they would have been out there right now, dancing amidst the other pairs and enjoying the flow of music.

“I see a potential investor,” Tiberius told him, bringing Tony out of his thoughts. “I’m going to see if I can strike up the beginnings of a deal,” He placed a kiss on top of Tony’s head. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Tony didn’t reply, happy to have Tiberius away from him for a little while. He turned to look at his father but saw he had disappeared as well. That was great, leave the omega defend himself against all wandering perverts. No one should hold it against him if he had to punch someone in the face or land a hard kick to their balls.

With a sigh, he looked back at the dance floor and his eyes landed on Steve again. He was still dancing with his mother but they were talking now. They seemed to be in their own little world, not caring about the people around them.

There was something that happened when Tony first saw Steve but he didn’t want to think too much about it. But it was so hard to ignore because it was too strong to simply throw away.

A pull in his chest, he remembered. A strong tug that was followed by a dull ache and he didn’t know how to explain it. It disappeared when he and Steve stood close and it was so odd. He had never experienced such a feeling before but it felt...good.

Steve didn’t look like the typical alpha but he was incredibly pleasing to the eye. He was tall and broad shouldered, his body the symbol of strength. His eyes were such a clear blue that reminded of Tony of a cloudless summer sky.

He...seemed kind and protecting, like he would do anything for the ones that he loved.

Tony had never encountered an alpha that made him feel this way.

And his scent.

Tony took a deep breath as if he was trying to get the smell of fresh apples and oak to reach him again. That was a scent that made someone feel safe because...it smelled like home.

The only scent that he ever been home for him was his mother’s.

A soft smile curved Tony’s lips as Steve playfully dipped Sarah causing her to laugh and hold onto him. He lifted up a hand and pressed against his chest, feeling his heart beat loudly in his chest.

Then Tony realized.

No he couldn’t, he absolutely couldn’t.

All alphas were the same no matter how kind and caring they looked on the outside. Tony knew this from experience and refused to be tricked. Alphas only saw people like him as objects that they could toy and mess around with. Alphas could not be trusted.

But…

As Steve and Sarah left the floor, he noticed them coming his way. He smiled at both of them, his heart warming at the queen’s happy expression, her cheeks flushed.

“Anthony, darling!” She was _so_ happy. “You must dance, it’s absolutely fantastic.”

Tony shook his head quickly. “Oh I can’t,” He then pointed behind him. “Besides, Tiberius is gone off somewhere and he doesn’t like to dance.”

It was only then that Sarah noticed that both Tiberius and Howard were gone. “I see,” She looked to her son, her eyes lighting up. _Oh no_ , Tony thought, _Oh no Oh no_.

“Steve,” Sarah turned to him and Steve jumped, his eyes wide. He looked a little scared. “You dance with him.”

Both Tony and Steve gaped at the suggestion.

“What?” Sarah asked, seemingly oblivious.

“It’s just that-” Steve tried, gesturing towards Tony and then behind him. “I’m not sure his alpha would agree with that.”

“Yeah,” Tony agreed, nodding his head frantically. “He gets a little possessive over me sometimes.”

More than a little but there’s no shame in lying a bit, Tony thought. 

“So, I’d really not want to-” Steve started.

“It’s best not to-” Tony began.

“Piss him off.” They both said at the same time and they turned to look at each other. Sarah glanced between the two of them for a moment before going, “It’ll be fine.”

“But-”

“Are you-”

“Yes,” She said firmly before taking Steve by the hand and pushing him towards Tony. “It’ll be fine, I promise so have some fun.”

Tony stared up at Steve, feeling a little afraid at what this could result in. All these new feelings that began stirring inside of him weren’t good. Especially when they were because of the man that stood right in front of him.

The familiar pull in his chest came back but the dull ache wasn’t there anymore. Like before, it had been sated by the closeness between the two of them.

Steve looked nervous, biting down on his bottom lip as he gazed down at Tony. It was cute, seeing the king like this and he gave a light smile. Steve noticed the curve in Tony’s lips and smiled back, giving a bow before holding out his hand.

“Would you like to dance with me?” He asked and Tony gave a chuckle He felt a little insane because he couldn’t believe he was about to do this.

“I’d love to.” Tony replied, reaching out and placing his hand in Steve’s.

That was the start of everything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On to Chapter six and boy, do things get intense/  
> Honestly, there could have been a fight but not yet, not yet. 
> 
> You know I've always gotta thank the wonderful and incredible [tarialdarion](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion) for being an amazing beta. She's my hero and I love her to bits, y'all have no idea. 
> 
> Please enjoy the chapter!

The last time Tony danced was with Tiberius at a high class social event held by his father. All sorts of people came: potential investors, business partners and even a couple of lords tugging along their spouses who looked bored as hell.

He remembered Tiberius taking his hand and leading him onto the empty floor, the music a wonderful tune. They danced, perfectly in sync, as if they had rehearsed this a hundred of times. They moved around the space with an air of elegance, the steps coming to Tony automatically due to years of training. Their guests watched them, awed by the fluidity of their movements. Tony’s mind had been blissfully blank, dancing providing a sort of escape from his current hell.

Even though he had to stare at Tiberius’ face the entire time, all he thought about was where his feet fell and the blur of the room as they twirled.

It was bliss.

This was entirely different though.

Steve wasn’t Tiberius and Tony wasn’t sure what to expect. His guard was always up when it came to alphas because they couldn’t be trusted. This bone-deep fear came from years of experience and too many bad memories that plagued his mind whenever he thought about it. It was unnerving not to know what they thought, not knowing what sick and twisted plan they had for him. He needed to be prepared for anything.

He allowed himself to be lead onto the dance floor where many guests still danced. The orchestra had changed their tune once again and everyone had fallen into the new rhythm. Tony watched as Steve looked at the dancers, his eyes narrowing in thought.

 _What could he be thinking?_ Tony wondered and almost yelped when a strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him into a warm chest. All of a sudden, he was dancing, no, they were dancing among the rest and Tony didn’t even realize that he fell into step alongside Steve smoothly.

His hand was being held lightly by Steve’s and the arm around his waist remained, an oddly reassuring presence. Steve’s hand felt warm against his own, the warmth trailing down into his skin, curling up in the pit of his chest. Tony also noted that it was bigger than his too, Steve’s hands easily folding over his fingers and making him feel so small.

“You’re a really good dancer.” Tony looked upwards to see Steve staring down at him with those blue eyes. Tony suddenly found it hard to speak as his lips parted to say words that refused to come out. Steve gave a chuckle, the sound soft and pleasing to Tony’s ears, and Tony could do nothing but frown.

“I didn’t peg you for the speechless type,” Steve said, giving Tony a twirl before pulling him back in. “You look like the type who never stops talking.”

“Is this how you treat your guests?” Tony replied, his lips still curved in a frown. “Because you’re not making a very good impression.”

Steve raised an eyebrow but he was smiling. “Oh really?” He asked. “Then what kind of impression am I making?”

“That you’re an ass.” Tony grumbled, loud enough for him to hear before his eyes widened. Their dance abruptly stopped and Steve released his hand before taking a step back. Tony immediately lowered his head, the sign of respect and apology as Steve stared down at him, expression unreadable.

He had just called the king ‘an ass’.

That must be some kind of offence, right?

Tony resisted the urge to punch himself in the face; how could he be so stupid? Why didn’t his mouth have a fucking filter on it when he needed it the most?

_God, Steve's gonna tell my father and Tiberius and they’ll punish me and torture me because I-I fucking insulted an alpha, a king alpha of all people, which is against the omega laws and oh no, I’m really going to get it and I’ll probably be killed, for fuck sake’s Tony, what the hell is wrong with you? I can’t-_

Wait, did Steve just let out a laugh?

Tony stared at him with his brow furrowed, completely confused, as Steve laughed and laughed. People had now stopped around them, curious as to why the king was laughing so uproariously. Tony glanced around nervously before cautiously saying, “Your Majesty?”

It took another moment or so before Steve stopped, running his hands over his face before grinning at Tony. Of all responses, Tony hadn’t been expecting that.

“So you think I’m an ass, huh?” Steve asked, hands settled on his hips. “Because my friends think the exact same thing.”

Tony blinked before he smiled. “Then you must be a horrible friend.”

Steve shrugged before offering his hand to Tony again. “I have my moments,” Steve replied, still grinning and Tony couldn’t help but think how beautiful it was. “Would you still be willing to dance with an ass?”

Tony pretended to ponder on the thought, humming thoughtfully for effect. “Well,” Tony said, reaching out to settle his hand in Steve’s once again. “I suppose it wouldn’t be so bad.”

Steve’s grin widened and Tony’s heart skipped a beat.

\----

Steve never wanted to let Tony go.

The thought was instant and surprising but it was true. He never wanted to let him go because Tony just seemed to get him. He understood Steve’s humor, gave catty remarks that no one else would dare tell him. He didn't back down from him because he was an alpha with a royal title. Tony viewed him as a regular person, no status what so ever and it was the best thing ever. They had only talking for ten minutes but it already felt like they had known each other for years.

They talked about everything, anything, and nothing all while dancing around the huge space which gradually started to empty.

Steve didn’t notice because he was too busy being amazed by the man in front of him.

It was only when Tony complained about his feet that Steve realized they had been dancing for a while.

“Ah, my feet.” Tony whined as he looked down, his arm still wrapped around Steve’s shoulders. “These boots aren’t fit for dancing.”

“Are they okay?” Steve asked, his arm remaining firm around Tony’s waist. “Do you think you can walk?”

“I’m pretty sure I can,” Tony replied, smiling. “But thanks, you worrying is kind of cute.”

“Just making sure that a guest is fine,” Steve grumbled but his cheeks were tinted with a light red. “I could always carry you.”

It was Tony’s turn to blush and red was definitely his color. “You think you’re a real charmer, right?”

“I don’t know,” Steve teasingly wiggled his eyebrows. “Am I charming you?”

Tony snorted, letting out a laugh before lightly shoving him away. “You’re a such a goof.”

Sarah had been standing by the sidelines, watching them with a smile so bright it could rival the sun. She casted a glance at Tony before giving Steve another one of _those_ looks and for the life of him, Steve couldn’t understand what that meant.

“Anthony, I didn’t know you could dance so well.” Sarah said, and Tony’s cheeks flushed at the praise in her words.

“Thank you, your majesty,” He nudged Steve. “Besides, it was him who was leading me all along. He’s really light on his feet.”

“So all those dance lessons did pay off,” Sarah teased and Tony chuckled while Steve fought to urge to hide his face behind his hands. “Good to know.”

The conversation continued between them, flowing easily as tea pouring from a kettle. Steve watched as his mother and Tony talked, Tony’s whole presence large and wonderful that all Sarah could do was watch him in awe. Steve couldn’t help but be awed himself because he knew that this was the true Tony.

Not the Tony that was hidden behind closed walls and expected to follow omega rules. Not the Tony who answered to Anthony and gave a smile so sweet but so terribly empty.

This Tony was larger than life and Steve wanted to _know_ him.

It felt like the beginnings of an addiction and one that Steve wouldn’t mind taking over him.

But all good things must come to an end and Steve felt a growl crawl up his throat as Tiberius appeared before them. This time, though, he seemed different: his jaw was tense and his hands formed into fists. There was rage burning inside of him and Steve noticed the way Tony immediately curled into himself, walls immediately going up to protection.

His mother noticed this as well as a small frown curved her lips.

“I see we’re all having fun here,” Tiberius said, his smile only for show since he was in front of royalty. “I also see that my dear Anthony here is having a good time.”

Tony didn’t say anything as he tugged his hood back over his head from where it had fallen when he was dancing. Steve had dipped him and he recalled fondly the startled laugh that Tony gave, his hand digging into the meat of Steve’s shoulder.

“Anyway,” Tiberius murmured. “We should really be heading back to our lodgings now, I believe the dawn is almost upon us.”

He reached out to grab Tony’s wrist but Steve was suddenly standing between them, staring down at Tiberius with cold eyes. Steve barely registered the gasp came from behind him as he gave an equally cold smile.

“We have more than enough guest bedrooms,” Steve told him, his voice scarily calm. “Why don’t you all stay for the night?”

A low growl came from Tiberius and he stepped closer into Steve’s space. “I think we’ll be fine,” Tiberius hissed before glancing over Steve’s shoulder. “Tony, come.” He ordered.

“He doesn’t have to go with you,” Steve said, blocking Tiberius’ view of Tony. “He can stay here if he wants. He doesn’t have to listen to you.”

That blatant protective statement made Tiberius snap and in an instant, his hands were grabbing the lapels of Steve’s jacket. Everyone around them stopped, shocked at the audacity.

“Tiberius!” Tony shouted, rushing to Tiberius’ side as he tried to pull him away. “Alpha, please!”

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” Tiberius growled, completely enraged. “What, because you own a kingdom, you think you can tell me what to do with _my_ property?”

“Guards!” Sarah called out for them.

“I’m the person who believes that everyone should be treated with the same level of respect,” Steve spat out, undeterred by the sudden attack. “Even your omega, _especially_ your omega.” His heart was pounding in his chest, fear mixed with the strong craving to fight and show dominance. His eyes flickered over to Tony who was now watching him, eyes wide at Steve’s declaration.

 _See?_ He thought, wanting Tony to know. _I’m not like him._  

Tiberius stared at him, eyes crazy before he pushed Steve away and turned to look at Tony. Tony didn’t break underneath the harsh stare of Tiberius, his expression unreadable.

“Let’s go,” Tiberius took a rough hold of Tony’s arm, ignoring the wince that Tony gave, and dragging him away.

Steve made to follow them, that tug on his heart growing stronger the further Tony moved away. He only got a couple of steps before his mother placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Steve.” She told him, giving a small shake of her head though it visibly pained her to do so.

He watched as Tony got further and further away from him and the dull ache reappeared. All of what he had been feeling before came rushing back and it was so uncomfortable, it was almost unbearable.

He placed a hand over his heart and closed his eyes.

All he wanted to do was protect Tony, someone he had only met a few hours ago but it felt like a lifetime. His heart raced at the memory of Tony’s laughter and a strong fondness for that genuine, beautiful smile  threatened to overwhelm him. His heart squeezed painfully in his chest as he recalled the way Tony held his hand when they danced, soft but firm as he allowed Steve to lead him.

What was this?

What did it mean?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter seven is here at least!  
> Another tense chapter but I know most of you knew it was coming judging by what happened the last chapter. So hold on to your hats. 
> 
> As always, a huge thank you to my wonderful beta, [tarialdarion](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion)!
> 
> Warning: Non-consensual.

Tony narrowly avoided the vase that came his way, throwing his arms over his head to shelter himself from the falling glass. He was curled up in the far corner of Tiberius’ room, several bruises already marking his skin.

The tears had stopped flowing an hour ago, taking away with them any sense of feeling. He was so numb now, only hearing white noise as Tiberius continued to rage. Another crash caused Tony to flinch violently, curling up even tighter as he pressed his forehead against his knees. 

_ It won’t last much longer _ , he kept telling himself.  _ It won’t last much longer _ . 

“Did you like it when he touched you?” Tiberius had sneered, his eyes feral as his hand roughly gripped Tony’s chin. “Did you think about him fucking you and marking you?” He was so close that Tony could smell the whiskey that he had been drinking. “Huh?” He gave Tony a hard shake when he didn’t respond. “Answer me!”

Tony could only close his eyes, his lips quivering with the surge of emotions that overtook him in a single moment. He was angry, scared, upset, and so terrified. There hadn’t even been a chance to answer when Tiberius threw him to the ground and Tony knocked his head against the wall hard enough that he saw stars. 

Tiberius had gotten more physical, like his previous behavior hadn’t been enough. Tony needed to learn his lesson, he had said, needed to learn who his alpha was. Tony had screamed in agony and pleaded as Tiberius threatened to bond with him right there. He had yanked off his trousers, leaving his bottom half bare and pushed him onto the bed with a growl that froze Tony to the core. 

Nothing happened, Tiberius touched and scented Tony the way he felt was needed and then allowed Tony to escape to his small sanctuary in the corner of the room. His skin was still sticky from the mess that Tiberius left on him. 

He felt disgusting. 

“That fucking king,” Tiberius hissed, stalking around the room with a glass in his hands. “He thinks he can do whatever he likes because he has a title,” He took another swig of whiskey. “Fuck royalty, I would have killed him right there.”

Tony didn’t say anything. 

“Yes,” Tiberius said. “I would have strangled him with my bare hands and watched as the light faded from his eyes.” There was a twisted smile marring his features. “And then...people would see what a real alpha is.”

The image Tiberius painted was clear in Tony’s mind. 

Steve laying on the floor, motionless with his eyes open and empty. All of the life gone from those blue eyes, leaving them hollow as they stared into Tony’s soul. 

Tony pressed a hand against his throat, forcing down the bile that started to crawl up his throat. He didn’t want that, he didn’t want Steve to be hurt. Steve had been kind to him, had shown him courtesy and didn’t care about his status. 

But…

He chanced a glance at Tiberius who was still ranting to himself, stumbling slightly due to the amount of alcohol he was consuming. He remembered lying underneath him, feeling the horrid warmth splatter over his stomach and the constant attacks that Tiberius lashed out on him.

No. 

No matter how sweet or kind Steve was, all alphas were the same. He must have been tricking Tony with beautiful words and soft touches. He wanted to bring Tony to bring his guard down, he had been playing with Tony’s mind.

All alphas were the same.

He remembered his mother with dark bruises around her wrists and an empty smile on her face, held in Howard’s possessive grip.

All alphas were the same. 

\---

Bucky could only watch as Steve sliced the training dummy to pieces. The way he moved was fast and filled with anger, his usual finesse gone from each stroke. His sword gleamed in the moonlight with each hack and stab that Steve took. His steps were stiff, clumsy and if this had been in a real battle, Steve would have been dead. 

Bucky didn’t blame him though. 

Steve was pent up with a need to release, of course he wasn’t going to be thinking. 

It all ended when the dummy’s head dropped to the ground and the rest of it collapsed to the floor. There was complete silence except for the slight rustle of leaves in the wind and the sound of Steve’s heavy breathing. 

“Another.” Steve commanded, still facing the training post. 

“There is none left,” Bucky told him. “That was the last one.”

Steve didn’t reply for a moment before he let out a low growl and took a huge chunk of wood out of the post. 

“And now we need a new training post.” Bucky said flatly. 

“Bucky,” Steve said, his voice strained. “Just...stop joking around.”

“I’m not jokin’ around,” Bucky replied, his mouth set in a firm line. “But I’m worried about my best friend who won’t talk to me.”

Steve’s free hand curled into a tight fist before he groaned and threw his sword down. “You didn’t see what I saw, Buck,” Steve began, all emotion and words spilling from him like a dam bursting. “This man treated his omega like he was nothing but meat. He called him his  _ property _ ,” The word felt vile in his mouth. “He was a human being who deserves rights and a happy life!”

“Yes, he does.” Bucky agreed, a staunch supporter of omega rights . “But,” He said and it always pained him to say what came next. “Alphas can do whatever they please with their omegas. It’s been the rule for centuries now and changing it would cause an uproar.”

“But why?” Steve asked, eyes alight with frustration. “Why can’t we make it so that no matter who you are, you are a human being who deserves all the rights and opportunities as someone else?”

“Because the world is cruel, Steve,” Bucky simply replied, pained. “The world is a cruel and fucked up place. We can do the best we can but...the two of us can’t change what traditions has caused.”

Steve stared at him, his expression unreadable before he shook his head. “I don’t believe that.”

Bucky gave a sad smile. “I know.”

Steve sighed before sitting on one of the benches close to him. “I can’t sleep knowing that Tony’s in danger.” He looked so miserable. “Because I knew what was going to happen when he was dragged away from the ball, I-” Steve couldn’t continue further as he pressed his face into his hands. 

He knew. 

His mother knew. 

It hurt for him to see Tony being pulled away from him, that dull ache in his chest turning into a sort of sharp pain. His mother had asked if he was alright, seeing the hand that he had pressed over his heart. He lied and said he would be but it was hopeless. 

And he couldn’t do anything about it. 

A hand settled on his shoulder, heavy and comforting, and Steve looked up to see Bucky sigh softly. Steve was about to question him when Bucky said:

“Let’s go and see if we can find him.” 

Steve’s lips tugged into a weak but hopeful smile. 

\---

Tony quietly knocked on the door to Pepper’s room and waited patiently as he heard her fumbling around. He was still in a daze and everything still felt so numb. The feeling was kind of nice because there was nothing to feel. No pain, no emotion, just simple numbness which was complete bliss. 

He didn’t acknowledge the door opening or the loud gasp that Pepper gave when he saw the state of him. An arm gently but quickly wrapped itself around his shoulders and then he was being led somewhere. 

Where was he going?

Back to Tiberius’ room?

A soft whimper fell from his lips as he struggled weakly in Pepper’s grip, scared and confused because he didn’t want to go back. Why would Pepper take him back?

“No, no, sweetheart,” Pepper soothed, her arms bringing him closer. “I just want to get you in the bath so we can bathe all of this filth off of you.” Her voice was calming, like the ocean on a warm summer’s day. 

The bathroom was dark when they entered but was suddenly filled with a soft glow as Pepper lit the candles. The bath was ran and Pepper carefully took off his shirt, the same shirt he had worn at the ball when he danced with -

She tossed it to the side, as far away from him as possible, and paused for a moment when she took in the bruises and dried white substance that stained his stomach and legs. 

Tony saw her tiny hands curl into fist and her breath labouring as she fought back obvious tears. She was trying to be strong for him, she knew she couldn’t break down in front of him. Tony reached out and touched her cheek, offering a light smile which she returned, her eyes glistening. 

The water was warm against his skin and it hurt against his bruises but it was relaxing, it was wonderful. It meant that he could be clean again. 

“Pepper?” He skimmed his fingers across the surface of the water. 

“Yes, Tony?”

“Tiberius said that I deserved this,” Tony let his fingers slip into the water, now submerged in the warmth. He was so numb, it wouldn’t go away but it was still such bliss. This evening was more than he could bear, draining him physically, mentally and emotionally. 

He was stronger than this, he could always handle what Tiberius threw his way because he refused to give in. He didn’t want a life with Tiberius so he fought and fought. But tonight, after seeing Steve and foolishly allowing himself to lower his guard, he was weak. Tony had made the biggest mistake of them all and that was exposing himself. 

There hadn’t been enough time to patch himself up before Tiberius got his hands on him. For the first time in his life, he didn’t know what to do. So he became spineless and allowed himself to be pushed around and used-

_ Goddamn it _ , Tony thought with gritted teeth, trying to work through the pain and failure that left him feeling so ashamed..

Maybe...this was punishment and he really did deserve it. 

Pepper didn’t reply but her quiet sobs were more than enough. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's been awhile but I'm back with a new chapter!  
> I'm not gonna say too much other than I hope you enjoy it. :D
> 
> A huge and wonderful thank you to my dear beta, [tarialdarion](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion), as always!
> 
> Let's get into it. :)

The palace was silent as the inhabitants had retired to their rooms for the night. There was the occasional sound of armor clinking coming from guards who surveyed the hallways and walked through the courtyards. The leaves rustled in the gardens and a lone owl gave a loud hoot as it blinked its big yellow eyes at the night sky.

Steve had waited for this time, impatiently, and managed to keep himself distracted as the time drew nearer. He polished his sword until it was gleaming in the candlelight before pacing up and down the room. He tried not to think too much, of what Tony could be going through. The look on Tiberius’ face was more than hostile when he dragged Tony away and Steve didn’t want to think about Tony bloody and beaten -

He closed his eyes tightly and willed the gruesome thought away.

He should have stopped them at the ball, he should have used his authority as king to liberate Tony from Tiberius’ grasp.

But they weren’t even of this country and Howard had pretty strong ties with many powerful figures over there. There was too much at risk and they didn’t live in a world where omegas were treated as human beings. They were treated as _property_. It could cause a lot of problems between countries such as regressing omega rights and the potential disintegration of the international relations. Omega rights weren’t seen as important and they were barely existent to begin with. Steve couldn’t damage that even more and take away the tiny power that they had. He would never put that on anyone.

Tony was important though and Steve just needed to make sure that Tony wasn’t seriously injured or worse. An alpha would never go as far as to kill their omega even when their rage got the better of them. But there have been rare cases when an alpha had truly snapped and unleashed their full fury on their omega and…

The worst thing of all was that those alphas never felt guilt for killing their omega. In their minds, the omega deserved it because they had made their alpha angry in the first place. Omegas were everywhere, they could just find a new one and move on.

Tiberius seemed like that type of cruel alpha and Steve’s panic only heightened with this thought. He silently willed the noises of the palace to come to stop so he could sneak out.

Luckily, he didn’t have to wait any longer as a soft knock sounded at his door. Picking up his sword and sheathing it into his scabbard, he walked to the door and opened it to reveal Bucky standing on the other side.

Bucky took one look at the sword before saying, “Really?”

Steve shrugged, stepping out of his chambers before closing the door behind him. “Just in case.”

“I-” Bucky started but decided against it as he patted Steve on the back before pushing forward. “Let’s go and see if we can find this sweet omega of yours.”

Those words took Steve by surprise as he choked a little, his cheeks lightly flushed. “He’s not my omega.” Steve managed to get out and Bucky simply smiled.

“Of course.” Bucky replied, leading them towards the kitchen where a secret passage was hidden. He and Bucky had discovered it during their childhood days and had been using it ever since.

Steve grumbled to himself and ignored how his inner alpha growled softly, happy that Tony had been referred to as his. He shook his head firmly, ridding himself of such thoughts, no matter how pleasant. The mission tonight was to go and see if Tony was safe, not to go and try to woo him.

If the circumstances were different -

“Steve, get your head out of the clouds and let’s go!” Bucky hissed, poking his head out from behind the kitchen door. “I plan for us to get back before the maids start doing their morning chores.”

He disappeared again and Steve took a deep breath before walking into the kitchen and through the secret passage. The stone door settled closed behind him, blending in with the cobbled walls of the kitchen, and the two made their way outside.

Sneaking out was an easy feat due to their extensive practice, especially as children.. Steve was faster than Bucky, something that he still took great pride in, and waited as Bucky pulled himself up onto the north wall.

“Shut up,” Bucky snarled, glaring at Steve who was trying to keep his chuckles hidden behind pursed lips. “Not a word.”

“You’re just getting old.” Steve teased and neatly avoided a punch that was thrown in his direction. “You tried to punch me, how rude.”

Bucky huffed a laugh before crouching down. “It’s such a shame I missed.” He stuck out his tongue and jumped down to the other side, landing on a pile of hay.

Steve rolled his eyes and waited for Bucky to get off before jumping down himself.

“Do you have any idea of where he might be?” Bucky asked as Steve righted himself. “Because this town is huge and it would take us all night to track him down.”

“Then let it take all night,” Steve replied instantly, uncaring of how long it took as long as they found Tony. “But Howard is a rich man, incredibly so, which means he’ll have booked the most expensive lodgings in town,” He frowned, thinking. “He’s also good friends with Obadiah Stane who always owns a house here that people are able to rent out.”

Bucky snorted. “And by people, you mean the rich.”

“Exactly,” Steve said, nodding in agreement. “They’re most likely to be there,” He pointed in the direction of the south. “It should be in this direction, heading towards the town centre.” Steve turned to look at Bucky. “Let’s go.”

They began the trek towards the house, going through back alleyways and avoiding anywhere with too much light. Even in the darkness of the night, there was still a risk of them getting caught by a patrolling officer or people wandering home after a late night at the taverns. It wasn’t so much that Bucky would get into trouble but more of Steve being seen.

The king walking around the town at night wouldn’t paint a good picture. It would raise too many questions that neither of them would be able to explain. Bucky always walked ahead of Steve in these situations in case something unexpected happened.

The search didn’t take too long and they soon found themselves standing in front of the gated house. They hid behind a few carts that rested beside the gates, taking in the surroundings.

There were two guards that stood behind the gate, facing forward as they observed the streets. They were quietly talking to each other, their casual conversation just barely audible to Bucky and Steve. Steve surmised that there would be others patrolling the grounds and noted that he’d have to be careful. He took off his scabbard with the sword and handed it to Bucky who looked at him confusedly.

“I’m not going to need it.” He told Bucky as if it was the most obvious thing.

“I told you that before but someone was too stubborn to listen.” Bucky replied and Steve rolled his eyes as he took off his jacket. He dumped it next to Bucky before rolling up the long sleeves of his shirt. “Do you want me to follow you in or will you be fine?” Bucky asked, being the caring and worried friend he always was.

“No, I think I can handle it,” Steve assured him before turning an assessing eye towards the cart leaning against the wall. It would give him a good boost to the ledge of the wall and there were no spikes so he didn’t have to worry about fumbling. Getting in would be a breeze.

Steve silently got onto the cart as Bucky steadied it and with a jump, Steve’s hands grabbed the ledge. With a muted huff, he heaved himself onto the wall and crouched down to tell Bucky quietly, “If anything happens, come and get me.” Bucky responded with a short nod before Steve disappeared over the wall.

\---

Tony slept in Pepper’s room that night because he felt safest when he was close to her. He wanted to forget the events that had happened a mere few hours ago and Pepper had always been good at distracting him. The two of them had stayed awake for an hour or two, talking about home and his latest inventions. He had smiled, the action feeling a little odd on his face and laughing felt only odder.

But he appreciated the distraction, the candle flickering and melting as time went by. Then when their eyes grew heavy, they curled around each other and slept.

It wasn’t peaceful and Tony slept poorly as his mind was plagued with nightmares. Tiberius towered over him, always, and grabbed him by the throat as he yelled. Howard would slap him and push him to the ground, his mother standing in the background as she held herself back. There was no way that she could help, she was powerless and her empty eyes cried tears of sorrow. The unforgiving cycle of torture jerked Tony awake and  he jolted upwards, ignoring the way a blissfully unaware Pepper moaned disapprovingly in her sleep.

His chest heaved as he tried to suck in as much air as possible but there wasn’t enough. He looked around the room, desperate to find more and then he saw the window. It was closed and that wasn’t good because air, he needed air.

The window moved with his hands as he pushed them opened and he leaned over the ledge, breathing in gulps of cold air. His mind was whirling, still frazzled and he coughed a little before releasing a low, tired moan. Tony went down to his knees and leaned his head against the cool wood, not moving for a while. The breeze played with his hair, tickling his forehead and he closed his eyes as he allowed the sounds of the night to meet his ears. There were the sounds of cicadas and crickets, a little orchestra as the trees swayed in the wind. He continued taking deep breaths through parted lips until his heartbeat calmed down to steady rhythm.

Tony knew that the nightmares would visit him tonight. They only came when things got too rough or when someone got their hands on him. It was different each time but the same people. They stood over him, laughing and calling him all sorts of things. He didn’t have an identity there, he was simply the omega, _something_ instead of _someone_.

He sighed, pushing himself off his knees and standing in front of the window. His eyes surveyed the large garden, the long driveway that led to the gates, and the quietness of the town beyond the them. Not a single soul was out, the streetlights giving a warm but eery glow to the cobbled paths. Even the taverns were closed for business and Tony realized it must have been around very early morning.

It wasn’t dawn yet though, the sky remaining dark as a few stars twinkled.

The moon wasn’t visible for where the room was facing but he would have been able to see it from his. It was tempting since seeing the moon was always comforting to him and he wanted to believe that his mother was up there, watching over him. Wanting to see it, he reached out to close the windows so he could head back to his room when he saw something rustle in the bushes.

Tony froze, his arms still stretched out. He didn’t move, his eyes widening as the bush rustled again. Then a figure came out from behind the large bush and Tony immediately ducked down. He stayed quiet, pulling his knees to his chest as he tried to calculate the possible scenarios.

It could be a robber who managed to sneak past the guards.

An assassin since his father had made more than a few people angry in the past.

He couldn’t really think of anything else beside those two and he had made it easier by leaving the window open. There was no doubt that whoever it was had seen him so Tony was far from safe. He, Pepper, and everyone else was in danger; there must be something he could do!

He could just shout out for the guards and that would be the end of that.

Tony nodded, happy with the simple plan before standing up again, ready to shout but he found himself suddenly staring into painfully familiar clear blue eyes.

They were standing so close, close enough that they could touch. The thought was pleasing but instantly set off the alarm bells in his head. Tony stepped back hastily  and took in the sight of the king, Steve Rogers, leaning over the ledge of the bedroom window.

“Tony.” Steve breathed, his lips curved into a relieved smile and Tony felt his heartbeat increase once again, loudly thumping against his chest. His eyes were wide and he took another step back before he managed to get a few words out.

“Steve, what are you doing here?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://saved-by-the-notepad.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
